We propose "An Integrated Pediatric Template of Brain Structure and Function" - a multivariate quantitative image assessment of the developing brain. The template will be openly available to all and will be used to enumerate the interaction between working memory performance and cortical and connectivity maturation. The parent project's over-arching aim is validate, construct and distribute a MRI-based statistical atlas (or template) that describes the developmental trajectory of blood flow patterns (or perfusion) in the "normal" pediatric brain and its responses to working memory tasks. Here, we add depth to the imaging dataset collected from this large cohort through additional, state-of-the-art scanning. We also add rigor and breadth of appeal to the associated analysis by introducing cutting-edge computational neuroanatomy and multivariate statistical processing to tease out cross-modality interactions, network-node relationships and effects of these on cognitive processing. In particular, we achieve this through advanced diffusion tensor imaging, cutting-edge cortical thickness and analyses and multivariate sparse regression of the parameters, along with perfusion, and working memory performance. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal responds to public health needs through large-scale data collection that enables studies of cross-sectional sex differences in developmental trajectories and behavior. Secondly, the proposal supports longitudinal neuroimaging studies in mental disorders by performing a normative 4 time point multi-modality study of normal longitudinal development in 30 children.